Indian Outlaw
by ParisianAccident
Summary: A/U in which Jane Rizzoli is part Native American, full outlaw, and Dr. Maura Isles is the head Trauma Surgeon at Boston General. Def M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Music is the mother-fu&*$# DEVIL. I need to STOP starting new works with so many in the air but this will not leave me! I am so sorry. Please know again, anything of mine I am writing on my own will be finished at some point. All this AND trying to write non-fanfic work haha I am doomed. Much love. This work is AU and fully inspired by the Tim McGraw song of the same title. _

As Jane came to, the monitor she was hooked up to began beeping, signaling to the closest doctor or nurse there was a rise in her stats. A nurse came in and quickly rushed to page the doctor As her eyes opened, they landed on a vision of a woman in a lab coat and black skirt coming toward her.

"Jane? Jane Rizzoli? I'm Dr. Isles. Do you know where you are?" She asked as she scanned Jane's face for reaction.

Jane slowly opened her dry mouth. "Since you called yourself a doctor and there are all these machines? I'm going to guess a hospital."

The doctor nodded as she moved closer. "That's right. Do you mind if I move your gown to check your wound site?"

"Can I remove your blouse? Not that there's any incisions," Jane said with a smirk.

Maura stopped for a moment, a little smile on her lips "Are you always so forward with your physicians, Jane?"

"They're never as attractive as you, Dr. Isles."

She looked at Jane's chart and saw it indicated the woman was Native American. "Two-spirit?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "I am. And, if you're not, you're at least one and a half. I'm surprised an Anglo-Saxon is so knowledgable," she added.

"When I was doing my pre-med studies at BCU, I took a," she paused, looking at Jane carefully and smiled. "A Sociology course. Our professor had a woman on the panel about my age, Native American and what others would call a lesbian. Her people called it being two-spirit. And she explained these people were revered for it."

"Professor Michelson and I had a...special relationship. At the time. I believe she said I was a kind of wild vision in her otherwise vanilla, banal world. I'm pretty much a straight shooter who doesn't need to drop SAT words, but that's me."

Maura nodded. "I see. Can you follow my pen light with your eyes? Just need to make sure all neurological functioning is good."

"There are other, more fun ways to test that, but alright," Jane nodded and did as asked.

"Everything seems fine. Would you care to tell me how you ended up in Trauma with a gunshot to your lower left quadrant?" Maua asked softly.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "Are the police hanging around to take a statement?"

Maura nodded.

"If you can get them to leave? I'll tell you what really happened. If not? I don't remember." Jane replied.

With that Maua went to where the officer was waiting. "Now isn't a very good time. My patient needs rest. You are welcome to come back later."

"Doc, we really need to make a report." The young officer protested.

Maura waved her hand. "My patient is my priority, not your supposed case. Please come back later for your statement." With that, Maura turned and headed back to Jane's room. "They are gone. Or at least not coming back here for awhile. What happened?"

Jane looked at her. "Doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Maura's jaw clenched as she bit her lower lip. "Did you hurt anyone?"

"Not physically, no. I carry a gun yet I do my damnedest to never use it. A very wealthy man I aided in redistributing his wealth found out where I was. I locked eyes on him but it was too late. Old coot only got off one good shot but my pal ran him off." Jane said, looking into Maura's eyes as she spoke.

"A modern-day Robin of Loxley," Maura said.

Jane smiled. "You do make a stunning Maid Marion. And I guess something like that. I don't take from those who need, I give to them."

"Some would say it isn't yours to give," Maura pointed out.

"True. This country blames Indian casinos for so much crime and evil in places. What no one realizes? Those casinos typically aren't owned by Native American's and most of them don't redistribute their profits to any of them. I just happen to think that's not a very good thing." Jane explained.

Maura nodded. "I told the officer you needed rest and I never lie. So if you don't mind laying back and resting? I don't know how you'll explain the gunshot wound to them."

"I'll figure it out. Thank you, Dr. Isles for not judging me." Jane said as she rested her head back on the pillow,

"To judge, one needs more than a few things pointed out to draw an accurate conclusion. Science and medicine rely on facts, Just as I know the fact is you need to rest in order to help your wound heal faster and with less scaring." Maura said before turning to go.

Jane smiled to herself watching the lab coat move over what she was sure was an incredibly sexy ass.

A few hours later Jane woke because her machine was making a strange beeping sound. A nurse came in carrying bags. "Sorry. The saline is done. Now time for Meds. I'm Lara, by the way. I'll be your nurse until 9. I saw you with Dr. Isles earlier. I don't think I've ever seen her interact with a patient that long on a," the woman tilted her head as she thought. "It seemed like an intimate level."

"Not much of a talker?" Jane asked with a smile, inwardly feeling proud of herself.

The nurse nodded. "Keeps to herself a lot. I asked her about it once. She said she doesn't really do well with people. She actually had wanted to be a medical examiner at one time. Guess her plans changed."

Jane made a note to ask the woman about it when she saw her again. "Has she gone home?"

"Um, she should be heading home. Did you need her to examine something?" Lara asked.

Thinking quickly, Jane lied. "I do. Please tell her I won't keep her long?"

Lara nodded. "She'll be right in, I'm sure." The nurse headed off to get the requested doctor.

A few minutes later Maura walked through the open door. Jane was more than happy the bulky coat was off revealing the delicious doctor in a tight, tan skirt and emerald green blouse that made the green in her Hazel eyes pop. "You needed me, Jane?" she asked as she crossed to her patient. "Are you experiencing any pain?"

Jane smirked for a moment. "Well, it's not pain, but I do have throbbing. That wasn't why I asked to see you. My nurse said you generally don't talk to your patients for extended periods of time. I wanted to ask why?"

The doctor blushed. "I really do not know the answer to the question."

"Whatever is true for you," Jane countered. "Do I intrigue you, Dr. Isles?"

The apples of Maura's cheeks flushed as she nodded. "You do. Is that something you want me not to feel?"

Jane leaned up and whispered into Maura's ear. "On the contrary. I want you to feel so intrigued, you yearn to know more." She let her lips kiss Maura's earlobe before pulling away. "I know you are certainly a puzzle I would like to put together."

Maura shuddered at the touch of warm lips on her earlobe. It was her Achilles Heel, truth be told. And the words that followed did little to quell the wetness and ache between her thighs. "I will check in on you tomorrow, Jane. Technically I am off, but, I will still be by," Maura smiled as she pulled away.

"As long as you're not in some bulky coat, I'll be incredibly happy to see you," Jane said with a smirk. "You have an amazing figure."

Maura smiled and leaned in, whispering into Jane's ear. "As do you, Robin of Loxley. I shall go so you can rest. Sleep well, Jane. And please? Call me Maura."

Jane reached for Maura's hand and drew it to her lips. She kissed it before letting it go and watched the doctor shudder with lust. "Maura. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Sweet dreams, Maura." Jane said with a smile.

"They will certainly be interesting. Goodnight, Jane." Maura said, her cheeks flushed.

Jane smiled to herself as she watched the woman leave. From the scent in the room, she knew the exact effect she'd had and reveled in it.

That night as Maura got into bed, naked, her body needed release. Jane had been so intoxicatingly arousing. What transpired was something very new and invigorating to the surgeon. She closed her eyes, seeing Jane naked and uninjured. Her left hand cupped her breast and rolled the stiff nipple as her right hand traveled to her sex.

She slid her middle finger between the slick folds and shuddered as she made contact with the aching bundle of nerves. She imagined herself on top of Jane, kissing, nibbling, sucking. Making the raven haired beauty beneath her writhe and moan in ecstasy. Just as she envisioned Jane's orgasm hitting, her own hit her over and over in waves.

Maura took her fingers out and grinned to herself as she greedily licked them clean. "Mmm I wonder how you taste, Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_So my darling readers, my apologies for delays in updating! I will absolutely finish ALL my open works as I want to see where they go just as much as you do. I hope you enjoy this installment. Please feel free to leave thoughts/critiques/comments! Reviews=LOVE! **Update - the guest who's review I did not allow to publish, I am very thorough in researching for my works so yes, apparently part of caring for a tortoise involves soaking them wherein they can release their bowels. Better a tub you can clean out then tortoise poop everywhere!**_

Maura awoke the next morning feeling invigorated and ready to take on the day. She did her morning jog, then got out the special small plastic tub she used for Bass. She set it in the sink and then set him it in. "Time to soak, Bass." She turned the tap on to 'warm' and waited until the water was in fact warm. She then let the water run over the tortoise. As was normal during his soaking, the turtle released his bowels which was why Maura utilized a bucket. She's pour the water out after down the guest toilet on the first floor. After that, she picked him up and dried him off, making sure every part was clean before setting him down and disposing of the water. She used a hospital grade cleaner to clean the tub and was always fastidious and still cleaned that side of the sink with it as well.

She washed her hands and got his food down and checked on his water. That was fine so she started to head upstairs for a shower. After showering and finding the perfect outfit, something that was far from a 'bulk lab coat' as Jane said, Maura put on her heels and headed downstairs. Her stomach was actually flopping so she opted to skip coffee. Even though she knew it was bad for her, she skipped breakfast all together. She was far too excited to get back and see Jane.

A few nurses looked surprised seeing the doctor there one, on her day off and two, looking as stunning as she did.

Maura had chosen a pair of black leather pants and teal tailored blouse. As she walked, she knew there was definitely a swing to her step. She smiled with confidence as she got to Jane's door. "How are you doing today, Jane?"

Jane's eyes went as huge as saucers and the monitors showed her arousal immediately. "Whoa. Better now. Worlds better now," she nodded.

Maura smiled coyly as she got closer. "You need to be careful and regulate your breathing. Your heart rate and blood pressure are elevating which could cause increase bleeding. Have you seen a doctor today on their assessment on your status?"

"Always play doctor, Maura?" Jane teased. "I haven't actually. They just got done giving me breakfast. Some disgusting joke on eggs and pancakes."

"I've heard a number of patients complain about the meals but they're all healthy and strictly regulated. Perhaps most people are just so used to fats, sugars and salt that makes anything lacking, taste sub-par?" She asked.

Jane chuckled. "Maybe that is it, Maura. I'm glad you came. You look, beyond amazing. I'm sure you must get asked out constantly, but when I'm in the clear, could I take you out sometime?"

Maura blushed. "I actually keep to myself a great deal, but I would love to be your date."

Jane reached her hand softly, fluttering her fingers over Maura's cheeks. "And the beauty when she blushes."

"Are you this flirtatious with all women?" A little smile playing on Maura's lips as she asked the question.

"Not all are as gorgeous and brilliant as you. And those that are? Just aren't as intriguing." Jane said with a smile, her own dimple popping.

Again Maura blushed. "I'll go see if I can get," she thought over the board she looked at as she came in. "Dr. Bailey to see if she can give us an update on your status." She smiled and headed to the nurses station.

"Dr. Isles? Shouldn't you enjoy your day off?" Nurse Benson asked.

Still smiling, Maura replied, "I very much am. Can someone please page Dr. Bailey if she's not in surgery?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Isles. Shall we send her into Ms. Rizzoli's room?"

Maura nodded. "Please. And can someone please come with some ice water for her? Thank you." She smiled and headed back.

When she was out of earshot, Benson whispered to Nurse Carpenter, "I didn't guess in a million years she was gay."

"Maybe she's not," the nurse shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she's just interested in her patient. It's not ours to gossip about anyway. She's a good surgeon and physician."

"Killjoy," Benson shot back before paging Dr. Bailey.

Maura walked back over to Jane's bedside. "They're paging Dr. Bailey now and I also requested some iced water for you."

Jane's smile turned into a wrinkling of her nose. "Alright, doc. Guess getting shot means I should do something healthier for myself. So, tell me about you."

"Such as?" Maura asked.

Jane thought for a moment. "Family? What led you to being a surgeon? Current romances? Any children?"

Maura took a breath. "I was adopted. My mother and father are nice, creative and smart. They weren't particularly affectionate with me growing up. I don't think they really saw children in their plans for life but when my biological father left me, they couldn't turn me away." Inwardly Maura was now kicking herself for mentioning her biological father because as was the usual…

"Do you know your biological parents?" Jane asked.

"I do," she nodded. "I found out my father was, is, Patrick Doyle. When I did, that made me alter my initial plans. I had wanted to be a medical examiner but while in Medical School it came to light he was my biological father. I knew I'd be in too much contact with law enforcement as an M.E. so I settled for trauma surgeon. I usually don't have a difficult time, socially speaking, with people. If someone's unconscious or dead, I don't have to worry about that aspect."

Something about Maura's body language told Jane the doctor didn't tell many people about her ties to the infamous mob boss. "You seem socially fine to me," she smiled, squeezing Maura's hand.

The doctor blushed. "I'm glad you feel that way. And what about yourself?"

Jane knew the change in conversation was deliberate. Before she could answer, Dr. Bailey was coming in.

The short African American woman smiled. "Dr. Isles! I'm surprised to see you on your day off. I hope this is more a social call than checking up on my skills as a physician?" The tone and smile denoted humor, though Maura didn't grasp that.

"I would never check up on a fellow physician, Dr. Bailey. I greatly respect your work!" She added.

Jane smiled and touched Maura's arm. "She was teasing, Maura."

The doctor blushed. "Oh. I just thought I'd check Jane's status while I was here."

Dr. Bailey smiled and looked through Jane's chart then passed said chart to Dr. Isles. "She seems to be doing well. All labs are stable. Wound site is healing. I'm thinking we could actually discharge her tomorrow morning at this rate."

"Shouldn't I have been out sooner?" Jane asked.

Dr. Bailey looked to Dr. Isles as to who would explain.

Maura nodded. "You would have but the shot grazed your liver. Therefore, we needed to give you extra time to heal to be sure you didn't exert yourself and possibly re-injure yourself."

"Okay. But you all could have just told me to take it easy." Jane pointed out.

"We could have," Maura agreed. "We often find patients don't fully understand what that means so it's best we have them rest here where we can monitor them."

"I just don't have insurance so I know the bills must be wrackin' up." Jane pointed out.

Maura shook her head. "A case worker has been dealing with your mother. As you do not have insurance through employment, the state is taking care of the bills."

Jane scrunched her nose. "I don't like being a charity case."

Maura shot a little look. "Then perhaps someone should consider legitimate employment?"

Feeling like she was in the middle of a lover's quarel, Dr. Bailey smiled and interjected. "So, that's the status of our patient. Any further questions, Dr. Isles? Ms. Rizzoli?"

Both women shook their head. "If I do? I could ask Dr. Isles. I'm sure you've got a ton of other patients. Thank you, Dr. Bailey."

The woman smiled, gave a nod and headed off to her rounds.

Maura turned her attention back to Jane. "You were going to tell me of your family?" Maura reminded gently.

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "Well, my Ma is full-blooded Italian. My pop is full-blooded Wampanoag Indian. He used to work down at Gilberti's garage and was in the same army unit as my Ma's brother, Tony. They became friends and when they got back stateside, he got to talkin' to Ma more and such. Their parents weren't too happy they'd gotten married but that lessened after I was born. Then Frankie and Tommy followed." Jane explained.

Maura nodded. "Are you all close?"

Jane drew a deep breath and sighed. "We were until a few years back. Pop," she shook her head and wrang her hands. "It's like he hit a mid-life crisis or somethin'. Up and ran out on my Ma leavin' a boat-load of unpaid back taxes. That was part of when I started my redistribution of wealth. I didn't just help my family, though." She made sure to add. "Ma's always babied Tommy so he's kind of a screw up. He's in jail for vehicular assault. Hit a priest while he was driving drunk. Father O'Hara's alright, though. Last but never least is Frankie. He was going to go pro with baseball until he tore his rotator cuff to shreds. He kind of flailed a little after but he's gotten into computer tech stuff. Not exactly sure what the job is, but he's happy," Jane smiled, her dimples popping.

"It seems our first date will now be less awkward knowing what we know now," Maura smiled.

Jane chuckled and nodded. "Seems it will. My Ma dropped my phone by last night. My partner had taken it to her so it wasn't turned over to anyone. Would it be terribly rude to ask you to put your number in it?"

Maura shook her head and picked up the iPhone. She handed it to Jane, certain there was a passcode on it.

Jane turned it on, tapped her code onto the screen and passed it back.

Maura scrolled and added herself as a contact then typed in her work cell and private cell before passing the phone back. "So, I take it your mother will be picking you up this evening?"

"Yep," Jane rolled her eyes. "She's all set to take care of me. It's sweet but I'm not used to that kinda stuff."

"You try and let her, alright? We cannot go on our date until you're well enough. So just tell yourself, the more you rest and let your mother tend to you? The faster you might get to a goodnight kiss," Maura added with a smile.

"Such a lovely tease, Dr. Isles." Jane said with a wink.

"Maura, please? I hadn't told you my first name." The doctor added.

Jane grinned. "Did you think I wouldn't ask? I just find it kind of...sexy, role-playing. But I shall do as you're prescribing so we can get to that date faster."

With that promise and final goodbyes exchanged, Maura headed home feeling lighter and more hope-filled than she had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _So, thank you all for following along. I am sorry for the delay in updating. I had a serious bout of writer's block. Due to life, updates will still come slowly at the present, but all open works by me will be finished, I swear! Reviews = love._

It was torture, but Jane did as prescribed and let Angela take care of her. From time to time, for sanity's sake, her friend and partner in crime (literally) Nina, would come by to see her. With Angela around, it was no use trying to discuss work so they didn't. Jane told her mother she had time saved up at the mysterious shop she worked in Angela was never given the name of.

Normally the nosy mother would push but something in her told her it was safer for her if she didn't, so she didn't.

Finally Angela gave Jane and Nina a break and headed to the store. When they were alone, Nina grinned. "So, have you told your mom you've got a surgeon on the line?"

"Pfft, are you crazy? You think I'm gonna get her all excited and then if we don't work out, it'll kill her. We both know that. It's just a date. I don't want her turning one date into my marriage, future children and discussing a 401k for her." Jane flatley said.

Nina shook her head. "White mom's are so different from black mom's. Mine would just be like, 'Okay. Have a good time. Remember he makes good money, order the most expensive thing on the menu and do NOT uncross your legs!'"

Jane laughed at the last part. "Well, I'd never have an issue not doing that for any guy. But yeah, two totally different conversations. Have you been keeping tabs on the next mark?"

"I cannot believe you jumped from getting your thing on to work," she sighed heavily. "It's not all about the job, Jane." She pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's just, talking about her makes me think of her and how hot she is. And smart. And things happen in places I can't take care of right now so it's just easier focusing on what I can." Jane explained.

Nina chuckled. "You sound like some pubescent boy instead of badass Jane Rizzoli. It's really kind of cute." She added. "Yes, I have kept tabs on his coming's and going's. He's a very dull man. Stupidly low server security. It won't be hard to hack and reconfigure while you break in and get the cash."

"When's their dump day to the bank?" Jane made mental notes of all Nina was saying.

"Thursday at 3 P.M. So, we hit it Wednesday night, in and out, easy score," Nina suggested.

Jane waved a hand. "Thursday, noon. Bigger score."

"Whoa, Rizzoli, are you nuts? You just got shot trying to be ballsy. You want to risk that again?" Nina asked, shocked.

"One, that old coote got a lucky shot. And two, I know you hacked Tuesday and didn't see anyone standing guard around the vault. It will still be easy and if anyone does see me? I'm a lost guest of the casino," she smiled, proud of her plan. "The cash will be in the wheeled suitcase. I can charm men and women, you know this. You've seen it."

Nina took a sharp, exasperated breath in. "You can and I have. That isn't in question. And you are right about what I saw, or rather, didn't see in terms of guarding the money the day of the drop. It is kind of like they're screaming to be robbed... " she tried to justify to herself.

"Exactly," Jane said with a smile. "Remember, it's not like we profit. We make enough to get by and distribute the rest. Those capitalist assholes never had any intention of helping 'their' people when they began building casinos. Just because our lands are not governed by the United States, it's bullshit." Jane's nostrils flared with her upset.

Nina patted her hand. "I know, Jane, I know. You're passionate about your Native American brother's and sister's who suffer. I get it. I feel just as badly for Africans suffering in Africa. I'm thankful you let me send to them too."

"Of course, Nina. It's a good 're here to help better lives, not profit." Before Jane could say more, Angela was coming through the door.

"Nina, could you give me a hand? They had a huge sale so I sort of stocked up on things for Jane." She said.

Nina hopped up. "Sure, no problem."

"Ah, Ma! I don't have the space," Jane whined.

"You will. I'm having Frankie come by and install those space saving things I bought you never put up. You'll have tons of space." Angela contended.

Jane groaned again.

"Are you in pain, Jane?" Angela went worriedly over.

"Not the physical kind, Ma. Do whatever," she shrugged, slumping down into the couch further. 'I knew this would happen. I knew this was a bad idea. God, just a date with this woman is worth all this insanity for me up front. Amazing,' Jane mused to herself.

After putting things away, Angela came back to the living room with a broad smile on her face. "There was the cutest girl bagging groceries," she started.

"Ma, no. Stop. Stop trying to set me up!" Jane ordered.

Angela huffed. "You haven't been out with anyone socially in ages. I love you. I want you happy with someone. Married. Grandbabies!" She said excitedly.

"I'm with someone, Ma!" Jane almost spat. Her mother's eyes grew excited and then deflated at the response. "I'm with me. That's a pretty okay person to be with."

Angela sighed. This wasn't working. "I know you are, baby. That's why I want you to find someone who knows how wonderful you are. I want you to have better than me. I want you to have someone who stays," she said. Her voice was no longer sad when she said it. It had been years since Frank Sr. had run off after some cocktail waitress in New Jersey.

Jane reached out her hand and squeezed Angela's arm. "I know, Ma. I know. I will." She knew inwardly her mother was still stung. She had to distract her. "The thing is...I have a date. Pending my heeling. She's my surgeon."

Angela's eyes went wide with excitement. "A surgeon, Janie? Oh my god, a surgeon! You're not just saying that?" Her tone suddenly frantic.

"Dr. Maura Isles. I'm not kidding you. She's stunning, smart, carries herself like a lady. I'm excited yet kind of nervous. Like we're worlds apart somehow." Jane confessed.

Angela gave her her stern, 'no you did not' face. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Your father and I were worlds apart. He didn't understand our people. I was drawn to his slick, Italian features. Look where it got me? Three kids to raise on my own. Thank the spirits the tribe helped where they could. You and a surgeon? She's no better or worse than you, I'm sure. I'm proud of the woman you are."

Jane blushed. "Ma, you're embarrassing me. I get it, I get it. Thank you," she said, barely above a whisper.

Her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, Janie. Get some rest. Let's get you healed pronto so you can get on that date!"

A few more days passed. Maura let Jane know when she'd be doing rotation at the hospital's adjacent clinic. It was something all the surgeon's did sort of as volunteering. They'd donate half a day to a full day per month and provide free visits. Any staffing cost was covered by grants from the state and private parties.

Jane arrived early and no matter how much Angela begged, she would not let her go to the appointment with her. Jane waited nervously to see Maura. She checked in, did the paperwork and then waited.

"Rizzoli? Jane Rizzoli?" A man called out.

Jane stood up and waved then headed in his direction. "That'd be me."

He smiled. He was okay looking, she guessed, if one liked men. She did not. "I'm Jorge, I'll be your clinical assistant today."

"Aren't you a nurse? Didn't I see you in the hospital?" She asked, confused.

"I am. Like the surgeon's do, the nurses donate time in this clinic as well. Since it is a clinic, we are clinical assistants but have far more training than an actual clinical assistant since we're nurses." He explained.

Jane really didn't care but nodded anyway. She got on the scale so he could note her weight and then sat so he could take her vitals.

"Are you experiencing any discomfort? Here for any other reason than a followup on gunshot?" He asked, typing at a computer.

'A date with a hot surgeon,' she thought. "Nope, no. Just that."

He nodded and made note. "I will leave the room. Please put on the gown and Dr. Isles will be in with you shortly," he smiled.

Jane undressed, though she left her socks on, and put the silly cloth gown on. She sat on the exam table and played with her fingers. A knock caused her to flick her eyes up.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Maura asked.

"Do you mean to ask if I'm decent?" Jane teased.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm never decent, but I'm covered," Jane said with a smirk.

Maura couldn't help but walk in with a small smile and slight blush. "Ms. Rizzoli, how are you doing today?" Technically, a doctor can't treat family so ethically, there wasn't anything wrong with things...yet.

"World's better seeing your pretty face, doc. Pain-wise and all? Feel like I was never shot, honestly. I rested like you said, Ma took care of everything. Did those exercises you sent me home with. The gradually increasing movement deal? Followed it. By day two I wasn't even taking anything for the pain." Jane said truthfully.

"That is excellent however I still have to do an exam. Is that alright?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled. "If it gets us on a date faster, I'd let you check my prostate," she teased.

"Women don't have…" Maura's eyes narrowed in mock anger as she watched Jane beam from ear to ear. "You think you're so funny. Lie back and I'm going to lift up your gown."

"Is that gonna be on the date, too?" Jane asked, her voice filled with lust.

Maura blushed deeply and bit her bottom lip. "Possibly. Now, please?"

Jane complied and Maura lifted the gown. Jane and her mother had dressed and cared for the wound as she'd instructed and there was only a faint hint of scaring. She pressed on the area and watched Jane's face for signs of pain. Jane neither cried out nor winced indicating she wasn't feeling any. "Okay, it seems you're not having any pain which is very good." Maura smiled and offered a hand to help Jane sit back up.

When Maura's fingers made contact with her skin, it took everything in Jane not to moan in pleasure. She knew and felt her sex get wet but laid looking calm. She truly felt anything but pain in that moment. When Maura finished, even though she didn't need the assist, she took her hand to sit up and smiled. "So, when's your next day off?"

Maura smiled and stopped typing the results of the exam up. "Tuesday."

"Erase any plans you had. Tuesday night? You're all mine," Jane said with a grin.


End file.
